


0300

by sapphirelance



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Encouragement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pep Talk, flustered leon is the best leon, some flustered leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelance/pseuds/sapphirelance
Summary: Frey has been running herself ragged since the gates to Rune Prana opened, determined to rescue Venti and bring her home for good this time. However, it's coming at a cost. Everyone's worried about their beloved princess, including Leon.It also becomes apparent that Frey is in desperate need of encouragement.





	0300

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece writing about these two. I adore them. Hopefully more to come. 
> 
> Leon tries, y'all.

The clock flipped over to 0300 and Frey still wasn’t home.

 

Leon paced uneasily in her room. He had been watching that clock flip over for the past few hours—with each passing hour he grew more weary, and also more concerned. The soft glow from the light behind the clock face had begun to burn holes in his eyes, quicker than his ancient texts and translation sessions would do. 

 

He knew he should be getting back to the inn. Lin Fa and Xiao Pai would be concerned he wasn’t home yet. Yet, he couldn’t find energy to move over the threshold. Stumbling home at the wee hours of the morning would cause concern enough, especially coming home from his girlfriend’s house. Maybe it would just be better if he said he went to the tower instead and stayed here...

 

It had been four days and no one had seen Frey. Leon was about to leave town to find her, when Arthur had asked him to stay just a little longer. Frey was a big girl, she could handle herself. She had proven that time and time again. She had rescued the Guardians, expelled monsters as well as befriended them, she had restored Selphia to its former glory. Now she was determined to save Ventuswill. All this Leon knew well. She had been the one to rescue him after all. He knew just exactly what she was capable of. 

 

That’s what concerned him. 

 

He stayed in her room for most of the day, hoping he’d intercept her at some point. Simply for the peace of mind that she was alive and taken care of. Of course, he’d likely turn his initial concern to teasing once she was home, but the emptiness of her presence here and now left him paralyzed and indecisive. She _had_  to be coming home at some point.

 

Her regular farm duties had even been taken over by her ever-dedicated butlers. The monsters in her barn had made an uproar when Vishnal decided to enter yesterday morning, only calming down when Leon took over their care. The crops had been over-watered, under-watered, or just forgotten. Leon had done his best to try and help out. Though farming was definitely not his specialty, he didn’t want to see all of Frey’s hard work ruined. 

 

Leon’s body screamed for sleep. His muscles ached from working outside all day in only one of Frey’s five fields (not to mention heading over to the Winter Field, where her meticulous golden crops were slowly blooming, and then doing translation work for Arthur). Yet he couldn’t even think about getting comfortable in a bed. He couldn’t help but think if Frey was injured somewhere, or if she needed help, or wondering wherever on creation she was. He didn’t have the strength to go out and look for her either—at least by himself. He didn’t think anyone would be crazy enough to join him on a search party at this hour.

 

And yet they would. This town was special like that. Especially when it involved their beloved Frey. Their beloved princess. They would most certainly drop everything to help her if she were in need, just like she did for them. Even if it was three in the morning.

 

Unsure of what to do, Leon collapsed into a plush chair Frey had near her bedside only to rise back up within about a half a second, when he heard a _thud!_  from inside Venti’s chambers. 

 

Racing over through the door that connected Frey’s room to Venti’s, he saw Frey collapsed on the ornate tile floor. Her dual blades clattered to the ground beside her, echoing through the hollow. Pieces of her clothes had been torn and ripped away, her porcelain skin covered with fresh scrapes, bruises, dried blood, and caked with dirt. Her mint twin tails had fallen loose from their ties, cascading her long hair practically everywhere. 

 

“Dammit, I was so _close!_ ” she hissed, pounding the floor with her fists. Leon could see tears welling in her eyes. He could feel her urge to scream from where he stood. The sobs came, her chest heaving for air as she fell onto her hands. “Dammit all!” 

 

“Frey.” Leon’s voice was level, but not unkind. He took a few long strides over to her, stooping down to her level. Placing an arm around her for stability, he took hold of her upper arms, clutching her tightly. “Frey,” he said again, more gently this time. His thumb making gentle strokes against her arm, careful to avoid a long laceration that boldly contrasted her skin.

 

“Leo...” Her voice was hoarse. She looked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks, her chest still heaving. “I couldn’t—I couldn’t...”

 

“It’s all right, Love.” He tried to alleviate the burden of her bearing a sentence she couldn’t speak. “It’s all right.” 

 

Frey surrendered into his grip, falling against his side. Her tears began to subside a little, her hand going to wipe them away. Leon tried to look her over, making sure she hadn’t been injured, but the way she hunched over herself made his inspection difficult. 

 

“Let’s get you to your room,” Leon coaxed gently, his tone quiet as not to wake the butlers sleeping next door. “Are you hurt?”

 

Helping her to her feet, Leon tried to look for injuries once more. As she struggled to stand up, Leon noted the bloodstain in her torn clothes across her middle. The tiniest whimper escaped her lips. Leon didn’t hesitate. Scooping her up in his arms as carefully as he could, he carried her into her room bridal style. Frey paused, a light flush coating her cheeks. “...Leo?”

 

“Where would you be without me?” he teased lightly. His eyes glimmered with a mixture of mirth, but also relief. “Should I get Jones for you? Vishnal? Volkannon?” 

 

“No,” Frey said as she shook her head. “Vishnal and Volkannon would just panic if they saw me like this. Jones could help, but all I’m going to get is a lecture about how I should be taking better care of myself after he fixes everything.” 

 

“He might not be wrong in that case, Love,” Leon said with a tired smirk. Knowing that she was right on all accounts; her butlers would have their best intentions on helping their master, but would likely cause more harm than good. He knew he wouldn’t even be able to wake up Clorica, let alone have her try to dress a wound. Jones would know exactly what to do, but he would also clean her pockets and chastise her about everything she had been doing to herself since she arrived in Selphia.

 

Leon gently set Frey down on her bed, where she curled up on her side contently. Fishing through her storage chest in search of the bandages and healing potions she kept on hand, Leon eventually found what he had been looking for. Returning to her bed, he sat on the edge of the mattress, unraveling the fabric from it’s roll. “I guess I just have to help you then.” 

 

Frey’s cheeks were clearly flushed now. “L-Leo, it’s not that bad. I think I can handle it—”

 

“Come now, would you deny your lover a chance to mend your wounds?” A slick smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

 

Frey only sighed. “Jeez! Fine. Help me out of this then, would you?” 

 

Leon helped her out of her dress, leaving her in just her bra and panties, exposing her skin to the warm night air. Leon suddenly flushed himself, half of him tried to avert his gaze, but the other half was drawn to her figure. Doing his best to maintain his cool, the flustered fox went to work cleaning the gash across Frey’s middle, not even noticing how his tail swished nervously behind him. She smiled weakly at him, the pain still throbbing, but the sight of Leon doing everything to maintain his composure was too adorable for her to ignore. It might make good fodder for teasing him later, but for now she just enjoyed it. 

 

She would have to admit he did have a nice touch. Frey wondered if tending to the wounded was another one of his former priestly duties. Her thoughts drifted, exhaling forcefully as Leon finished his wrapping, tending to some of the milder cuts and injuries on her body. 

 

“I still couldn’t find her, Leo...” Frey said quietly, not looking at him. “I know Venti’s there! I just...why can’t I find her?” 

 

“Frey,” Leon said, matching her quiet tone. He finished with the cut on her arm he had seen earlier. He tucked a strand of her wayward hair out of her face, stroking her jawline with a light touch of his finger. “We’ll find her.” 

 

“I don’t know, Leo,” she whispered, starting to cry once again. “I used to think so and now I just don’t know…It’s like I’m just not getting _anywhere_. Except maybe lost.” 

 

“Love, the powers at work in Leon Karnak and Rune Prana are hardly meant for mortal minds,” Leon explained gently. “Why do you think I eventually became Sarcophagus? The monster you fought to free me from. Even Dylas, Dolce, and Amber weren’t immune to this kind of magic. You mustn’t be so hard on yourself.” 

 

“I just…I know she’s out there and…and I can’t do a damn thing to help her,” Frey cried. 

 

Leon nodded. “I know the feeling of helplessness. It’s unnerving.” 

 

Frey paused uneasily, meeting Leon’s gaze for just a brief moment before retreating sheepishly. “I’m doing the same thing to you, aren't I? I’m so sorry, Leon. I’m sorry to make you worry.” 

 

Leon helped her tie her hair back once more, gesturing to the clock at her nightstand, now flipped over to 0330. “You have been working yourself to nothing the moment the gates to Rune Prana opened. It’s been four days since you last came home, Frey. We’ve all been worried for you.” 

 

“Four?! Oh no,” she moaned. “I didn’t realize it was that long. I don’t want to even look at my crops. Did someone check on my monsters?”

 

“Your monsters are well taken care of, courtesy of me,” Leon said proudly. “As for your crops…well, we tried.”   

 

Both were silent for a while as Leon finished his work, wiping his hands clean on a towel he had swiped from Frey’s washroom. She shook her head against her pillow. In the low lamp light, Leon could see tears pooling in her eyes again. 

 

“Who am I kidding, Leo? I can’t do this,” she cried softly. Leon smiled a weak smile, lightly stroking her forearm with one of his fingers. “I can’t save Venti. I can’t farm or forge. I can’t be with you. I can’t be a princess. I mean, I’m supposed to help the town and protect Venti, isn’t that what being a princess is?"

 

_I can’t be with you._ That line rang in infamy in his head over and over, something he himself had previously said to her when they were first together. It never ceased to rob him blind of his resolve. Frey was exhuming everything to him. He knew if she wasn’t sleep deprived, she probably wouldn’t have mentioned anything. She would have smiled at him with that innocent smile, giving him butterflies. She would have said it was fine.

 

But he didn’t want her to pretend, even though somewhere he knew deep down she loved him. Even if it hurt, he’d rather her be honest. He was just as hurt about their unusual situation. He was also upset about the wrongful things she said about herself. Her crops were the envy of the kingdom over. Her accessories, weapons, and armor were all perfect—whatever she put her hands to was gold. Hell, if anyone in the world was to save Venti, it’d be the woman who saved _him_. 

 

And now she needed _him_ to smile and say it was fine. Though, Leon wouldn’t give her empty words, just like she wouldn't want him to. What she needed him to say was the truth. With Frey at the helm, somehow, he _knew_  everything would be fine. Venti, Selphia, the townsfolk.

 

Even them. That alone sent Leon’s head spinning.

 

“You’re not kidding anyone, Love,” he said more firmly than what he had intended. Frey glanced up at him, her tear-stained cheeks reflecting the light with a shine. “You're the first person that I know of that has accomplished as much as what you have. Your determination, your courage, your love for the people in this town and for Venti—that’s what’s gotten you this far. You are perfectly capable of everything that is before you.” 

 

Leon handed Frey her blue nightgown she had draped over the side of the bed. “You are a magnificent princess to the people here. Never doubt yourself, Love. But, that being said, you’re going to stay here and rest, even if it means I have to sit on you.” 

 

“Leo!” Frey whined, unable to hide a yawn. She pulled her nightdress over her head with Leon’s help, adjusting it so it was comfortable. Leon just laughed at her cute whine.

 

“Which is good, because I’m tired of looking after things around here. You do far too much work for my taste.” 

 

“Thank you,” Frey managed to murmur. Exhaustion beginning to get the best of her, she slipped her hand inside of Leon’s before he managed to leave the bed. 

 

“Will you at least stay tonight?” she asked tiredly. 

 

“Is that any way to ask a man into your bed?” His tail swished mischievously. For once, there was no teasing about chivalry or proper gentlemanly behavior. He would stay with her, of course. She needed looking after. But that also didn’t mean he wouldn’t tease her about it in some way. 

 

Groaning out a “jeez!” before retiring, Frey pulled her blankets nearly above her head. Leon made himself comfortable under the covers, snuggling next to Frey without making her move too much. Though she surprised him by rolling over, making herself the little spoon. Her curves contoured to his with minimal space between the pair. Regaining his composure, Leon rested his head against her’s. 

 

“We will find her, Frey,” he whispered against her hair. He felt a squeeze on his arm from her small hand.

 

“I know.” 

 

Leon sighed, finding his niche in her mattress and pillows. How he wished he could have this every night. He pressed a mindful, intentional kiss atop her mint locks. “I…uhm.” 

 

Frey turned enough to kiss him properly on his lips before settling back into her space she had nestled in for herself. “I know that, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My flustered fox man <3 I love him so much. Embarrassing him is a favorite pastime of mine. 
> 
> Also, consensus: is Frey's outfit a dress? Shirt? Tunic? Skirt/shirt combo? What the hell is it supposed to be?


End file.
